Our Dearest Sister
by mayo prince
Summary: Punya kakak cewek yang cantik itu susah. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirin oleh Gaara dan Kankurou. [ShikaTema, Gaara&Kankuroucentric]


**Our Dearest S****ister**

by raitei85

Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Kankurou's POV

Kak Temari punya satu rak kesukaannya.

Rak itu berwarna merah, biru dan hijau. Warna yang cerah dan menyenangkan.

Rak itu bukan hanya diisi buku seperti rak biasa, namun diisi dengan benda-benda kesayangan Kak Temari.

Rak itu sekarang diletakkan di ruang keluarga rumah kami di Sunagakure. Jadi, semua orang yang datang berkunjung bisa melihat.

Saat Kak Temari berumur 9 tahun (dan aku 6 tahun), Kak Temari meletakkan satu pot bunga kesukaannya di atas rak. Aku yang belum tahu sangat mengagumi pot dan bunga yang indah itu.

"Kak Temari, itu bunga apa?" tanyaku sambil berjinjit di atas kursi supaya bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Oh, itu bunga mawar Kumogakure. Bunga jenis itu hanya hidup di Kumogakure…Itu hadiah dari Ibuku saat dia pergi kesana," jawab Kak Temari senang sambil mengusap kepalaku. Kedua ibu kami yang sedang mengobrol di depan melihat kami dengan senang.

"Wah, Temari dan Kankurou akrab sekali," puji Ibuku.

"Iya, memang. Tapi aku sungguh berharap mereka tidak terlalu dekat dengan Gaara…" kata Ibu Kak Temari.

Ibuku mengangguk, "Benar, benar. Dia terlalu berbahaya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Kazekage memasukkan Bijuu ke dalam tubuh anak malang itu…"

Aku dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun saat itu aku tidak tahu siapa itu _Gaar__a _danapa itu _Bijuu…_

Tahun-tahun berlalu.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, aku tahu apa yang dimaksud Bijuu dan siapa itu Gaara.

Saat aku berumur 10 tahun, bunga mawar Kumogakure itu masih tetap ada dan segar. Kak Temari masih sangat menyayangi bunga itu.

Suatu hari, Gaara dan Yashamaru datang ke rumah kak Temari. Maksud dari pengasuh Gaara adalah supaya Gaara kenal dengan saudaranya yang lain. Namun, aku bisa melihat keengganan dari wajah Ibu Kak Temari.

"Ssh, Kankurou…," Ibu Kak Temari memanggilku diam-diam ketika aku memasuki dapurnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Gaara…" katanya memperingatkan. Sebenarnya, aku juga merasa seram dengan Gaara, namun bagaimanapun dia adalah adikku. Jadi, kuberanikan untuk menyapanya ketika Yashamaru membantu ibu kak Temari di dapur.'

"Hei," sapaku/

Gaara mengangguk. Ia memeluk bonekanya erat.

"Bunga yang bagus kan?" kataku sambil menunjuk bunga mawar diatas rak itu, "Itu punya Kak Temari…Kamu belum pernah bertemu dia karena dia sedang ada misi…"

"Kak…Temari?" ulangnya pelan. Aku tersenyum. Ternyata, Gaara tidak semengerikan itu.

"Iya. Dia sangat baik dan cantik sekali. Kau pasti akan suka padanya," aku bercerita panjang lebar, "Bunga mawar itu kesukaannya. Hanya bisa ditemukan di Kumogakure,"

Gaara terlihat senang. Namun saat itu, Yashamaru keluar dari dapur dan menggandengnya pulang. Dia terlihat kecewa pada saat ia keluar dari rumah Kak temari.

Gaara's POV

Setelah mendengar cerita Kankurou, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan 'Kak Temari' yang dia ceritakan. Menurutku, Kak Temari seperti seorang putri di dongeng. Cantik dan baik hati. Aku sudah meminta Yashamaru untuk mengantarku ke rumah Kak Temari, supaya aku bisa bertemu dengannya, namun, dia selalu menolak dengan tatapan sedih.

"Maaf ya, Gaara. Tidak hari ini,"

"kenapa?"

"Nyonya Teshiri dan Nona Temari sedang pergi, jadi di rumahnya tidak ada siapa-siapa,"

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku bertanya lagi.

"Apa hari ini mereka sudah pulang?"

Yashamaru menggeleng.

"Mereka sedang sibuk,"

Akhirnya, karena sangat penasaran, aku mendatangi rumah Kak Temari sendirian. Ketika aku mengetuk pintu rumah, tidak ada yang menjawab, dan pintunya tidak terkunci. Aku masuk. Bunga itu masih ada di atas rak. Kemudian aku menunggu Kak Temari pulang sambil duduk di ruang tamu.

Sesaat kemudian, ada seekor lebah yang masuk lewat jendela. Lebah itu mulai mengelilingi bunga mawar Kak Temari. Aku yang kaget menarik kursi dan menaikinya, untuk mencapai atas rak, lalu mencoba mengusir lebah itu.

"Hush, hush!" aku menghalau lebah itu. Namun, salah satu sabetan tanganku justru menjatuhkan pot bunga Kak Temari.

KROMPYANG

Malangnya, saat itu Nyonya Teshiri, Kak Temari, dan Kankurou baru saja datang. Nyonya Teshiri langsung menjerit ketakutan.

Jantungku berdegup keras.

_Aku tidak sengaja!!_

"Potku…, bungaku…," gumam orang yang kukenali sebagai Kak Temari. Kankurou menatapku tidak percaya.

"Gaara…apa yang kau lakukan?"

"TEMARI, KANKUROU, CEPAT JAUH-JAUH DARI ANAK INI!" teriak Nyonya Teshiri, ibu Temari panic, "Aku akan mengusirnya, jadi…"

"Jangan, ibu!"

Kak Temari merentangkan tangannya di depanku.

"Temari, menjauhlah!"

"Ibu!" bentak Temari, "Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh!"

"Menjauh, TEMARI! Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya!"

Aku merasakan tubuhku bergetar. Kenapa aku dibenci orang? Aku kan tidak salah, kenapa??

Kenapa…

Tanpa sadar, pasir sekitarku menggeliat. Dan itu terjadi begitu saja. Kankurou menatap dalam horror, Nyonya Teshiri menjerit ketakutan. Pasirku telah menyerang Kak Temari. Kak Temari yang tidak melihat tidak bisa menghindar tepat waktu. Aku hanya diam saja ketika pasirku menelan Kak Temari….

Sejak insiden penyerangan itu, Kankurou menjadi takut padaku. Karena ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana pasirku menelan Kak Temari. Tiap hari, aku bertanya bagaimana keadaan Kak Temari pada Yashamaru. Katanya Kak Temari sudah semakin membaik, namun Nyonya Teshiri ingin agar aku tidak mengunjunginya.

Aku pun merasa malu untuk mengunjungi Kak Temari. Pasti Kak Temari takut padaku dan juga membenciku.

Tapi aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti Kak Temari sama sekali. Itu terjadi begitu saja tanpa aku sanggup mengontrolnya.

Kumohon, maafkan aku, Kak Temari…

Ujian Chuunin.

Akhirnya aku sadar, Kankurou dan Kak Temari tidak pernah membenciku. Pikiranku begitu sempit. Ah, begitu bodohnya aku, merasa sendirian di dunia ini. Aku harus berterimakasih pada Uzumaki Naruto yang sudah mengajarkan hal itu kepadaku. Tidak, terimakasih saja tidak cukup…

Kankurou & Gaara's POV

Isi rak Kak Temari bertambah banyak.

Karena barang yang berharga untuknya juga bertambah.

Menggantikan tempat pot bunga itu, di atas rak ada banyak foto berjejer.

Sebagian besar adalah foto kami bertiga, namun ada banyak juga foto Kak Temari dengan anak sial dari Konoha itu…

Ah, siapa namanya…

Itu lho, yang rambutnya njegrak kayak nanas…jurus nya Kage-kage apa gitu…

Siapa?…ho-oh, ho-oh…

Nara Shikamaru…

Gara-gara si Nara-apaan itu, Kak Temari jadi lebih sering ngambil misi ke Konoha. Sampai jadi duta Suna untuk Konoha lagi. Jelas, waktu kak Temari untuk kami jadi lebih berkurang. Biasanya, tiap pagi Kak Temari bakal nyiapin sarapan untuk kami. Sekarang, gara-gara keseringan di Konoha, Matsuri yang masak untuk kami. Dan rasanya…(wuekh).

Lagian, kamu tau kan, cewek itu bagaimana. Kalau lagi bertengkar dengan pacarnya, dia pasti bakal bad mood seharian penuh. Mungkin nangis-nangis. Tapi Kak Temari nggak. Dia justru jadiin kami samsak buat dipukul karena kesel.

"BRENGSEK, NARA SIAL, PEMALAS, NGGAK SENSITIF, KEPALA NANAS!!!!"

Dengar nggak teriakannya yang mengguncang rumah kami?

Tapi, gara-gara si Nara itu juga, kak Temari jadi lebih ceria. Dia jadi lebih feminine dan manis. Dia jadi lebih peduli pada penampilan dan berlatih lebih keras daripada biasanya. Katanya sih, supaya tidak kalah lagi dari Nara. Tapi itu kayaknya nggak jujur.

Yah, begitulah.

Sebaik apapun Nara-apaan tadi?, tetap saja kami berdua tidak suka. Kami bahkan membuat "Daftar Penyiksaan untuk Nara Shikamaru" ketika ia datang ke Suna atau kami dapat giliran ke Konoha. Biar dia tahu rasa, sebelum melangkah lebih jauh dengan kakak kami tercinta. Tidak peduli, nantinya kak Temari akan menerbangkan kami dengan kipasnya sampai Otogakure (ketemu (alm) Orochi, ih, jijay…) yang penting kami puas…

Ya…

Sampai kami puas…

"Huaccchiiiim!" Shikamaru bersin dengan keras.

"Ada apa Shikamaru? Pilek?" tanya Temari sementara Shikamaru menggosok-gosok hidungnya.

"Nggak…" jawab Shikamaru pendek, "Mending kita cepat-cepat jalannya, nanti Hokage marah dan semuanya jadi—"

"—merepotkan," sambung Temari, "Ya, aku tahu,"

Shikamaru mengernyitkan alisnya, kemudian nyengir dan meletakkan tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Wanita yang—"

"—merepotkan," sambung Temari lagi. Shikamaru kemudian tertawa.

Dia tertawa, tanpa tahu hari-hari nerakanya akan segera dimulai.

Paling tidak ia bisa tertawa sampai 3 hari lagi.

Karena tiga hari lagi, Kazekage Gaara dan Kankurou akan datang ke Konoha…

…sambil membawa daftar penyiksaan.

**a/n**** yang nggak penting**** dan agak kepanjangan****tapi**** tolong PS-na dibaca**

**Wuah, ****Shikatema-nya dikit yah…X3**

**Habis saya paling suka ketika Gaara & Kankurou jahat ****sama**** Shika sih, jadi bikin fic ini. Eh, malah ****jadi Gaara****&Kankurou-centric tentang Temari. ****Fufufufuu…kasian Shikamaru…saya nggak benci kamu kok (dua adeknya Temari sih, iya).**** O****,ya****, akhir-akhir ini saya mengembara ke fanfic Naruto bahasa Inggris, dan yang bikin saya kecewa itu karena banyak cerita begini, misalnya:**

**ABCDEFGH by xxx**

**-****summary-****blablablablablablablablabla…pairing: SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen **_**ShikaIno**_

**BT BANGET! Bener2 ngebosenin, endingnya ketebak kabeh… Dan lagi, di fanfic yang pairingnya ShikaIno, Temari pasti di BASHING! ****Apa**** salahnya Temari coba? Dan saya sama sekali nggak mengerti kenapa banyak yang masangin ShikaIno, padahal tidak ada yang spesial di antara mereka, cuma temenan doang, mending Ino sama Sai****…(****coba baca majalah ZIGMA yang bahas Shippuden****+gamenya, kalo g salah****! Shikatema fans bakal teriak kegirangan –atau cuma saya?-****sweatdrop -****orang yang kesenengan di depan sekolah gara2 banyak teman & majalah yang ndukung Shikatema…**

_**PS. **__**Gomen banget untuk minna-san yang udah review Konohagakure Host Club!! Saya kekurangan ideeeh!!**____**Sementara hiatus dulu ya?**__** GOMEEN100x!!**__** Dan Arigato tentunya karena udah ngereview!**_


End file.
